


Assingment

by Tommyboy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M, mfu_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Assingment

Illya didn’t know if he was relieved or annoyed when his signal pen chimed. He nearly answered it saying ‘Napoleon, the hour isn’t up yet.’ But luckily his proper training kicked in and he answered with protocol of “Kuryakin.”

“Mr. Kuryakin, please come to my office immediately. Mr. Solo is on his way also.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Taking a moment to take of his lab coat and put in on it’s hook, Illya secured his lab and headed for the elevator to take him to his boss’s office.

**  
Approaching the outer office, the current secretary nodded for him to pass, adding, “He’s waiting for you.”

Illya approached the door it, letting it wisp open. Entering the domain of his executive boss, Illya found that Napoleon was already seated at the round table with Mr. Waverly across from him. Taking his usual seat, he let the two talk, letting their conversation let him catch up on what was a foot.

“Mr. Lawrence is most concerned in regards to this.”

“I can see why, but why us? There is a Paris office to handle this.”

“He knows you and Mr. Kuryakin and would like to have you to escort him back here to New York. It’s the only way he will come.”

“But we’re not babysitters.”

“We are in a position to get information that he’s willing to give us about one of the newest schemes that THRUSH is working on. That is what is important here. And if he wishes to come with the two of you, than so be it.”

Napoleon sighed. 

Illya knew that feeling, it looked like there were going to be heading to Paris.

“When is our flight?” Illya asked.

“You are leaving on the National Flight at ten this evening.”

Picking up his folder. “That gives us enough time to get home, pack and get to the airport.”

Napoleon seeing that Illya was being practical, nodded and got his own folder. “Yes, it is.”

“Thank you gentleman. You should be back in two days, with Mr. Lawrence.”

Standing up, they left Waverly to consider his next order as they exited his office and headed for the elevators.

“Seems our dinner plans have been…” Napoleon started.

“Postponed.” Illya finished.

“Exactly,” Napoleon confirmed as the elevator opened and then entered, both mentally planning what they would need for an unexpected trip to Paris.


End file.
